


Holiday Special

by PrettyCalypso



Series: The Chronicles of Ian & Kira [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Holidays, M/M, and family feels, lots of fluff, mentions of Monica's suicide attempt at Thanksgiving, not a stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyCalypso/pseuds/PrettyCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of several mini fics about Ian, Mickey, Kira and Yevgeny celebrating different holidays through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4th of July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Yevgeny are 7 years old, and this is the first holiday Ian and Mickey celebrate as a couple. This fic is taking place not long after “Prince Charming”.

 

Summer was hot that year, with a sun constantly present, and temperatures nearing ninety degrees. The AC was working full blast in the house while Ian was packing what he deemed necessary for his great “4th of July plan”. Usually, the Gallaghers celebrated the holiday with a big family barbecue in the backyard of their childhood house, in which Fiona still lived, but this year, the redhead had decided to skip it. His neighborhood association – yes, he lived in a neighborhood good enough to deserve an association – had organized a “picnic under the stars” themed party in the local baseball field. Kira had insisted on going because her new best friend, the girl from around the block with whom she had spent every single day since the beginning of her summer holidays, was the daughter of one of the organizers. And, after thinking about it for about five minutes, Ian had realized the idea was quite appealing. Best of all? He had succeeded in convincing Mickey to come along.

 

********

 

The black-haired man showed up at Ian's door exactly thirty seconds after the time they had set up. Yevgeny was there too, Svetlana taking advantage of one of the only nights she could go drink with her girl friends in peace. Kira made a grand entrance into the living room to show off the red, blue and white dress she had convinced her father to buy for the occasion. Ian let her have her (short) moment, before he grabbed the huge bag in which he had managed to stuck everything he needed, and headed through the door, followed by his new little happy family.

 

It was only a short walk to the baseball field but when they arrived there, the place was already crammed with people. Ian found a quieter spot somewhat secluded from the others, and dropped his bag on the floor, only to notice he was already alone with Mickey. Kira had found her friend, and Yevgeny had apparently ran into some kids he knew from school who were lighting mini fireworks. Ian took an old blanket from his bag and lied it on the ground. Mickey snickered.

 

“A blanket Gallagher? Seriously?”

 

“Hey, I invited you to a _'picnic under the stars'_ , you knew what you were getting yourself into!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Spread your blanket out and let's get this shit over with.”

 

Ian sighed dramatically and sat on his piece of fabric.

 

“Why are you being so grumpy? It's a nice night, not too hot for once, and maybe we'll even spot a shooting star.”

 

Mickey sat next to the redhead.

 

“Not likely. With all the fireworks, we won't even be able to see a single normal star.”

 

Ian grabbed his boyfriend's hand lying next to his.

 

“Why are you so against everything remotely romantic?”

 

“Because it's stupid.”

 

“Says the guy who showed up at my door after our kinda first date with all the movies I like.”

 

“Yeah, well it was just the two of us you know. I don't like having an audience for stuff that's supposed to be private.”

 

Ian leaned in as close to Mickey as he could without making him uncomfortable.

 

“I get it. And I promise it's the last time I invite you to a romantic night organized by my neighbors.”

 

Mickey turned his head to meet Ian's eyes. They were so close he could see all the nuances of color in the green, and could count all the freckles on his eyelids.

 

“It was a good idea, Ian. And I don't want you to stop doing this kind of things.”

 

The redhead smiled and kissed his boyfriend lightly.

 

********

 

An hour later they had eaten all the food Ian had packed, had drunk some of the beer, had somehow also managed to feed their flying kids, and the first firework had just exploded into the sky. Mickey laid fully on the blanket, and Ian imitated the movement, their hands resting entangled in the little space between their two bodies.

 

“You know the first time I actually saw the fireworks on a 4th of July, it was when Yevgeny was two years old. When I was a kid nobody cared. And that year Svetlana had decided to show our son all the purest American traditions. I was in my twenties, and I was really seeing fireworks for the first time. It was kind of magical.”

 

Ian smiled and squeezed Mickey's hand a little tighter.

 

“I love you.”

 

And when he said it, Ian realized he had never said those three little words to anybody but his family – and Riley, but it wasn't the same – and also that he wasn't sure of how Mickey would react. And indeed, the other man froze for what seemed like an eternity, before he answered.

 

“I love you too.”

 


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Yevgeny are 7 years old, and Ian and Mickey have been dating for a little less than a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been away for a few days and I couldn't write or post. Also, I'm leaving again on Monday, so I probably won't be able to post for a couple of weeks. Sorry. Hope you'll still be here when I come back.

 

Growing up, the Gallaghers didn't have a lot of money to celebrate Christmas. But they always did their best, pulling up extra shifts, scamming naive North Side kids, stealing what they needed, scraping the last pennies, to offer each sibling at least one gift a year. So when Ian was finally able to have a steady job with a decent paycheck, he decided to spoil his family as much as he could for Christmas. It still wasn't much – because, let's be honest, buying gifts for Kira, plus five Gallaghers, plus their families, on a teacher salary was not an easy task – but just the act of picking a personal gift for someone knowing they'll love it, was making him happy. But this year, he had to do it for Mickey too, and it was making him nervous for some reason. Ian loved Mickey, and Ian knew what Mickey loved, but for the life of him he couldn't come up with a good idea for a gift. He had thought about the classic presents, like a watch, or tickets to a game, he had thought about the more romantic presents, like a DVD anthology of the movies they had watched on their first date, or jewelry with a heart-felt message on it, he had even thought about practical presents, like a new pair of socks or boxers, but nothing seemed to be good enough. He thought about it for days, and days. Until he had it. THE idea. The perfect gift.

 

********

 

Growing up, the Milkoviches didn't have a lot of money to celebrate Christmas. But it wasn't important because they didn't celebrate the holiday, or any holiday for that matter. So when Mickey was finally out of his father's claws, and managed to get a real job for the first time ever, he barely even realized Christmas was coming. As usual, it was Svetlana who reminded him she wanted to celebrate the holiday for their son, and that he had to at least buy a present for the boy – which Mickey found stupid because, let's be honest, how a baby not even a year old yet, can actually enjoy a material gift, he wasn't even going to realize the day was special! – so Mickey bought a stuffed animal he found cute enough, and asked for the lady in the store to wrap it. On his way out of the mall, he walked by a jewelry store exposing a necklace that somehow reminded him of Mandy. So he bought it, and had it wrapped. Going out of the boutique, he walked into a shoe store, bought the boots Svetlana was talking about constantly, but which were a little too pricy for her to buy, and had them wrapped. And that's how Mickey Milkovich celebrated his first Christmas, surrounded by the only three people he actually liked at the time, under a weak-looking tree, and exchanging his first presents that weren't booze or weed. But now he had two more people in his life. Picking a gift for Kira was easy, the girl was deep into her “doll phase” and Mickey knew exactly which Disney Princess doll she didn't have – fact he sometimes wished he didn't know, considering the girl was wearing his ears out with stories about her toys. Picking a gift for Ian was a whole other story. Mickey had never exchanged gifts with a boyfriend, never celebrated an anniversary, or Valentine's Day, and on Ian's birthday he had just bought him dinner in a classy restaurant, and had offered him the best sex of his life. Christmas, Mickey realized, was fucking hard. He spent two weeks of intense brainstorming with his own self, until one morning, as he was sitting with his wife and kid for breakfast, the idea hit him.

 

********

 

Ian and Kira ate at the Gallagher house on Christmas Eve, and slept there for the night so that Kira could open her gifts in the morning with all her little cousins, like they always did. Mickey had decided to celebrate Christmas Eve and Christmas morning at his house with his son, his wife, and his sister. The two men met around lunch and spent the rest of the afternoon together, with only their two kids. Mickey gave his present to Kira, and Ian gave his to Yevgeny, and they let the children play and enjoy their new toys while the couple exchanged gifts in peace.

 

They stared at each other for a while, each knowing they had chose very meaningful presents, and finally Ian went first, shoving in Mickey's hands the little square he had wrapped in a beautiful silver paper a few days earlier. Mickey tore the paper apart in a couple of seconds, and looked at the box he had just unwrapped, turning it up and down a few times, like this plain piece of wood was his present.

 

“You have to open it.” Ian hinted, his voice low and nervous.

 

Mickey silently obliged and lifted the lid, to seize the object sitting inside with all the delicacy he could muster, and raised it to eye-level.

 

“It's... a key?”

 

“Well not just a key.” Ian answered, not daring to look at the other man. “It's a key to my place.”

 

“But I already have a key to your place.” Mickey stated, looking utterly confused.

 

“Well the key-chain is engraved with our initials, and also the coordinates of the place we met, which happens to be my house...”

 

Mickey was looking at Ian with very soft eyes and a small smile on his lips, knowing the redhead wasn't done rambling. Ian took a deep breath, and his next words got out way faster that he had intended them to.

 

“Also I want you to move in with me.”

 

Mickey's mouth fell wide open, and stayed this way for a second too long.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh? You don't want to move in with me? Am I going too fast? It's just that we've been dating for a few months now...”

 

Ian's heart was beating too fast for his own good, and he was starting to panic. Mickey seemed to sense it, and grabbed the redhead's hands.

 

“No, no. I want to move in with you. I really do. It's just that... You kinda stole my idea, and my gift doesn't look so great now.”

 

With that, Mickey took an envelop out of his pocket and handed it to his boyfriend.

 

“I also got you a bunch of Seagal movies you should really watch, but that's more special...”

 

Ian took in Mickey's weak smile and opened the envelop slowly. Inside there was a sheet of paper folded in three. It was a copy of a legal document. The redhead read it carefully, letting the words sink in, until everything was clear.

 

“You... You're divorced.”

 

Mickey nodded.

 

“Yeah. Before, I thought I'll always stay married to Svetlana because it was easy, and that I would probably never meet someone worth getting a divorce for anyway. But it's not true anymore. I don't want to be married to someone else when I'm with you, even if it's just on legal forms. I only want to be with you.”

 

Ian chuckled lightly. He was about eighty percent sure he might start crying shortly, but he couldn't care less.

 

“Is that a proposal?”

 

Mickey blushed and got all flustered.

 

“Let's just move in together first. We'll see about that later.”

 

Ian smiled. _Later_ was good enough for him. For now.

 


	3. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Yevgeny are 10 years old. This fic is taking place not long after “She's my daughter”, and Ian just won full custody of Kira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had a Thanksgiving chapter planned, which was supposed to take place when Kira and Yev were 8 years old, so about a year and a half into Ian & Mick relationship, but I couldn't come up with enough plot to actually write something good. Maybe one day... In the meantime, we jump a little bit in time from Christmas to meet the family for New Year's Eve three years later.

 

Ian came back home after an afternoon of last minute shopping with Debbie for the Gallagher New Year's Eve party, only to find his husband with scissors in his hand leaning dangerously close to his daughter's face.

 

“What are you doing?” the redhead cried, dropping his shopping bags on the floor and making his way quickly to the scene of the crime.

 

“Cutting Kira's hair.” Mickey answered simply. “Couldn't stand this shit anymore, it was getting all over her eyes, and her food...”

 

The black-haired man raised his head to meet his husband's apprehensive eyes.

 

“Kira said it was okay.” he added, apologetic.

 

It was the girl's turn to look at the redhead.

 

“Yes, it's fun!”

 

Ian released the breath he had been holding. Okay, then. Everything was fine.

 

“You could have taken her to the salon.” he couldn't help himself from saying – yes, he was still a little bit anxious.

 

Mickey shrugged.

 

“It's fine, I used to do it all the time with Mandy when we were kids.”

 

With that, he went back to cutting the long beautiful hair Ian liked so much on his daughter.

 

“How short do you want it?”

 

And the redhead took a step back, observing his husband carefully cutting his – _their_ – daughter's hair.

 

Surprisingly, Mickey didn't stop at cutting, he also styled Kira's hair for the party the exact way she wanted it. It really was a sight not to be missed, and Ian enjoyed every single second of the show – Kira being her bossy self, and showing numerous time the picture she had found on the Internet, explaining it to Mickey like he was dumb, and Mickey grumpily agreeing to everything, keeping his cursing to the minimum, while still leaving a few “shit” or “fuck” escape, and finally executing the task conscientiously with very delicate movements.

 

Ian didn't stop the smile from stretching his lips.

 

********

 

The Gallagher house was already packed with people when Ian, Mickey and Kira arrived. They entered a living room in which they could barely walk without stepping on somebody's foot, and in which they couldn't hear each other speak because of how loud the music was. Kira managed to get lost very fast, bragging amongst her younger cousins about her new haircut, and was soon joined by Yevgeny, who arrived a few minutes later with his mother and his aunt. From his standing point in the kitchen, Mickey raised on his tip-toes to talk into his husband's ear without taking his eyes off his sister and his ex-wife.

 

“Don't you think it's weird they always arrive at the same time at parties, and Mandy is always at Svetlana's when we go there?”

 

Ian shrugged, disinterested.

 

“Maybe they're together.”

 

And with that, he went to talk to one of his younger brothers without realizing he had left a disturbed mouth-hanging Mickey behind.

 

********

 

“Do you really think they're together?”

 

“What?”

 

“Svetlana and Mandy.”

 

Ian sighed, and detached his lips from his husband's neck, letting his head fall back on the pillow, to be able to look at him in the eyes.

 

“Are you still on that?”

 

“It's just weird man...”

 

The redhead's focus went back on Mickey's ass and the fact that he had been promised mind-blowing New Year celebratory sex.

 

“Uh uh...”

 

“I mean I don't mind Svetlana liking pussy, or even Mandy. But together... Doesn't it count as incest?”

 

“Not really, no...”

 

Mickey let a second pass before he opened his mouth again, and not the way Ian would have wished at this exact moment.

 

“What are doing back there anyway, kneading dough? You ain't making bread!”

 

Ian sighed again, and let go of the ass he was trying to grind against his interested dick.

 

“Sorry, not easy to get something going when you keep talking about your sister and your ex-wife. Don't know about you, but neither of them can get my dick hard.”

 

With that statement, the redhead rolled out of bed, and put on the first pair of boxers he found. Mickey whined.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I'm going to finish the first night of the year in front of the TV. Call me when you stop being a big baby about your sister and your ex-wife potentially having an affair!”

 

“No, come back!”

 

Ian turned around to meet his husband's pleading eyes.

 

“I'm sorry.” Mickey confessed.

 

Ian's shoulders relaxed and he went back to sit on the bed.

 

“I just wanted to celebrate the beginning of a new year as a married couple having just won custody of the most adorable girl on Earth.”

 

Mickey kissed his husband's bare back softly.

 

“I know, I'm sorry. I don't know what I got so worked up about Mandy and Svetlana. If they want to be together, fine by me. I won't talk about it again, I promise.”

 

Ian smiled.

 

“Well we can still talk about it if you want, or if you need, but just not in the middle of sex...”

 

“That's fair.”

 

The redhead leaned in to drop a chaste kiss on his husband's lips. Their foreheads met when he pull back, and he closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the delicate intimacy of the moment.

 

“Happy New Year.”

 

“Happy New Year.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was super short, but hey! I like it cute and fluffy.


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira and Yevgeny are twelve years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks the transition between the “Childhood Era” and the “Teenage Era”. For now it's the last chapter of this “Holiday Special” compilation, but I'm leaving myself the space to eventually write more holidays for this family in the future.

 

Ian slowly took the lid off the big plastic box he had just pulled out of his closet and placed in the center of the dining table, accompanying his action by a proud “Tadaaa!!!”.

 

“Do you have to do this every year?” Mickey asked from his place on the couch where he was reading his weekly car magazine.

 

“Oh come on, it's fun!”

 

“It's really not.”

 

It was the moment Kira chose to come out of her bedroom.

 

“Is Dad opening the Halloween box again?”

 

Mickey silently nodded, and the girl rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey!” Ian exclaimed. “You used to love this tradition. You came running out of your room the second you heard me look for the box in the closet, and I couldn't open it without your tiny hands next to mine.”

 

Kira shook her head at the reminder of her own foolishness.

 

“Yeah well I was a child. I'm not anymore.”

 

Ian stopped himself from saying she was still a child – it was a bad idea considering his daughter was in this weird place between childhood and teenagehood where she could snuggle on the couch with her father and fall asleep in front of a late night movie, but also snap at him for no reason and claim she was too old for “kid's stuff”.

 

It was Yevgeny's turn to come out of his bedroom, his nose in his video game. He carelessly dropped all his weight on the couch and talked without raising his eyes from his console.

 

“I'm not dressing up this year.”

 

“Really?” Ian practically shouted, desperation obvious in his voice. “But you had so much fun last year!”

 

“I was a giant turtle, it's lame.”

 

“I'll dress up.” Kira chipped in, and Ian almost cried with relief. “Jane is having a costume party, and I really want to go.”

 

“To a costume party? But... What about trick-or-treating?”

 

Kira snickered.

 

“I'm too old for that daddy.”

 

Ian shook his head in disbelief, and shot a silent call for help to Mickey, who was still deep into his magazine and couldn't care less about this whole Halloween ordeal.

 

“So can I go or not?” Kira asked again.

 

Ian sighed and pulled the lid back on the box.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I'll just have to make sure you'll be chaperoned, but I don't see why not.”

 

He grabbed the box and took it back in his room, tucking it deep into the closet, slowly understanding he might never take it out of here ever again.

 

“You okay?” Mickey's voice asked, and Ian realized he had been sitting in front of the closet for a while, staring into space.

 

“Yeah...” he sighed. “I'm just sad our kids aren't really kids anymore. I think I'm just seeing it now, and I need to make my peace with it. Today they won't go trick-or-treating, and tomorrow they'll leave us for college. And they'll get married, and have kids of their own...”

 

“Come on, they're only twelve. We have all the time in the world to worry about college and grand-kids.”

 

“Do we? Do we really?”

 

Mickey sat next to his husband and linked their hands together.

 

“They're still kids Ian. They still need us. And they'll need us for way longer than we'd want to. You'll see, one day we'll be the ones pushing them out of the nest.”

 

The redhead chuckled.

 

“I think Kira will leave on her own. But Yevgeny will stay here with us until he's forty, and we'll have to create a profile on a dating website for him so he can find a wife and get out of our air, and out of our fridge.”

 

“Probably.”

 

Mickey laughed, but the prospect was a tad too realistic, and therefore very scary.

 

********

 

Ian's only victory on this sad Halloween night was when he managed to convince Kira not to go for the slutty Catwoman suit, but to get a more age-appropriate one. After that, he had no more control over her face painted with make-up making her look five years older, or over the place he had to park his car while driving her to the party, or even over the fact that she wouldn't kiss him goodbye in front of her friends. Twelve years old. Teenage years were going to be a bitch.

 

********

 

It was one of their rare week-end with just the two of them – Yevgeny being at Svetlana's, and Kira at Riley's, in Michigan – not long after Halloween. Ian had been staring absentmindedly at his cup coffee for a good ten minutes.

 

“You okay?” Mickey asked from across the table.

 

“I've just been thinking...” Ian answered carefully. “I think... I want a baby.”

 

Mickey spat his mouthful of coffee half on the table, and half back in his cup. He coughed for a while, getting rid of the small amount of liquid that had managed to take the wrong path in his throat.

 

“What?” was the only word he could think of when he was finally able to speak again.

 

“I want another child.” Ian repeated.

 

“Is this because of the Halloween thing, and the kids growing up?”

 

The redhead shook his head.

 

“No. Well it didn't help, but I've been thinking about it for a while now. Way before Halloween. I want a kid who'd be half you half me.”

 

“You know that's biologically impossible right?”

 

“I don't mean it like this. We can even adopt, that's not the point, I just mean a kid who'd only have us as parents, no Svetlana, no Riley, just us. I want to do this with you.”

 

Mickey took a deep breath, and caught Ian's hand in his.

 

“Ian, I love you and your, sometimes, crazy ideas. But I don't want another child. I didn't even want one kid in the first place, and now I have two. And, don't get me wrong, they're great, I love them, but I don't want to do it all over again. I want to see Yev and Kira grow up, and fight with them, and miss them when they're not here, but I also want to start doing stuff with you we couldn't do with small children, and grow old with you, and soon, very soon, enjoy a house free of screaming kids or teenagers.”

 

Ian slowly nodded his head.

 

“It's okay, I get it. And I guess I kinda want that with you too...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last piece I'll post before going away for a few weeks. I'll see you back in May with Kira and Yev as teenagers, it's gonna be fun!
> 
> (and yes, I am aware I left you with a not completely satisfied and somewhat frustrated Ian, but I'm mean like that)


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after “Columbia”, so Kira lives in NYC with Teddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write a Thanksgiving story for the Gallaghers without talking about Monica, so be warned, there are mentions of her attempted suicide.

 

Thanksgiving had always been a stressful holiday in the Gallagher house, the money was tight, and they were always wondering how they were going to afford the food required for this holiday. And then Monica had ruined it for the entire family by bleeding all over the kitchen floor after a failed suicide attempt. They hadn't celebrated Thanksgiving for several years after that, and the holiday had only started to come back in the house when the siblings had brought in in-laws and started having kids. And now, more than a decade later, Ian Gallagher was still anxious, not because of the money anymore – and the ghost of his deceased mother had been relegated to the back of his mind a while ago – but because he hadn't heard from his oldest daughter yet.

 

“Still nothing?” Mickey asked when he came back in the room and noticed that his husband was still staring blankly at his phone.

 

Ian shook his head 'no', his eyes not leaving the immobile and silent device.

 

“How's Mandy?” the redhead wondered distractingly.

 

“She arrived safely in Arizona.” Mickey answered, sitting next to his husband and dropping his own phone on the coffee table. “She's meeting with the girl tomorrow.”

 

“Too bad she can't be with us for Thanksgiving.” Ian mumbled, his solid gaze still on his phone.

 

“Yeah, well, meeting the mother of her future child is probably more important to her right now.”

 

Ian nodded vaguely, and Mickey snapped his fingers in front of his husband's face, forcing the redhead to detach his attention from the device to look up at him.

 

“Kira will be here, don't worry.” the Milkovich said gently. “She said 5, and it's only 4.30.”

 

“She didn't even call or text to say she was off the plane.”

 

“Hey, no news is good news.”

 

“Except if her plane crashed and everybody's dead.”

 

“She's coming from New York! Where do you think the plane crashed? In Lake Michigan?”

 

“It's possible.”

 

“I'm pretty sure we'd already know if that was the case.”

 

Ian sighed loudly and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

 

“I haven't seen her since this summer. What if she doesn't want to come back?”

 

“She will be here.” Mickey repeated for at least the hundredth time that day, exasperation pouring in his voice. “Stop worrying and go check on the turkey.”

 

Ian obeyed, standing up from the couch and dragging his feet into the kitchen, without forgetting to take his phone with him in the process.

 

***

 

Forty minutes later, and Kira was late and they still had no news from her. Mickey was loosing his mind, not because he was worried – the girl was only ten minutes late – but because he had to deal with his stressed-out husband pacing in the kitchen and calling Kira's phone every single minute, and with his very excited younger daughter who couldn't wait to see her big sister again, jumping up and down every piece of furniture in the house.

 

“Why did I stop smoking again?” the man asked his – thankfully! – very relaxed son sitting next to him on the couch.

 

“Because you wanted to live long enough to see your kids graduate college?” Yevgeny teased, casually flicking through the channels on TV.

 

Mickey smacked his son gently over the head.

 

“Stop pacing!” he suddenly shouted at Ian. “You're making me dizzy.”

 

Ian obeyed, rolling his eyes, before looking down at his phone again.

 

“And Elena!!!” Mickey added in the same tone.

 

The little girl froze under her father's loud voice. Ian was usually the one to get mad at the kids, so when it was Mickey's turn to yell, it meant trouble.

 

“If I see you jumping one more time, you're spending the rest of your day outside in the cold!”

 

“Mick you can't do that!” Ian exclaimed. “She's gonna get sick.”

 

“I don't fucking care!” Mickey blurted out. “And if you start pacing again, you're joining her outside!”

 

Yevgeny snickered next to his father, and Mickey turned to him fully.

 

“Oh you think that's funny, huh? You wanna go outside too?”

 

Yevgeny's smirk fell off his face and he shook his head violently.

 

“No, I'm good.”

 

Mickey took a deep breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the unusual silence around him. Finally some calm...

 

“Hey guys!” Kira's voice suddenly broke his moment. “Sorry we're late, we had to pick a little surprise up from the airport.”

 

Mickey opened his eyes to see Ian and Ellie both wrap themselves around Kira, and Teddy standing awkwardly behind them. He stood up and went to greet the young man, before Kira managed to released herself from the death grip of her father and sister and gave Mickey a quick hug.

 

“I'm just ten minutes late.” Kira said, shaking her head at how ridiculous her family was.

 

“Why didn't you answer my calls or texts?” Ian asked, his voice still a little high with worry.

 

“My phone died and I couldn't charge it on the plane.” Kira explained like it was the most simple and least worrying thing in the world. “And, as I was saying, we had a little surprise to pick up from the airport.”

 

She smiled proudly, and turned around, re-opening the front door to bring someone in with her.

 

“It's Hannah! Yay!”

 

Yevgeny jumped from the couch, his eyes and mouth wide open.

 

“I invited her over.” Kira said, her proud smile not disappearing from her face. “I hope that's okay.”

 

She was talking to her father, but looked quickly at Yevgeny to get his approbation. The young man nodded, still not saying a word. His eyes were fixed on Hannah, who was standing awkwardly by the door, blushing slightly.

 

“Sure.” Ian nodded. “Don't you want to celebrate Thanksgiving with your family though, Hannah?”

 

“My family doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving.” the girl answered, her voice a little shy. “I hope you really don't mind me here.”

 

Ian and Mickey both shook their head in sync, welcoming the unexpected guest in.

 

“I want a surprise!” Ellie's voice suddenly broke, the little girl looking up at her sister with her big blue eyes.

 

“The surprise was Hannah, sweetie.” Kira answered, kneeling down to be eye-level with the girl. “But, I have something for you too.” she added with a wink.

 

She searched her purse for a few seconds before extracting a teddy bear wearing a 'I ❤ NY' shirt out of it, and Ellie's eyes widened with delight as she hug her new stuffed animal. Mickey watched the two girls interact for a beat, before he turned to his husband and wrapped him in a hug.

 

“Feeling better now?”

 

“Yeah.” Ian sighed with a smile. “My favorite people in the world are all reunited in the same room. And Hannah and Teddy are here too for some reason.”

 


End file.
